Finder Series
The Finder Series (ファインダーシリーズ, Faindā Shirīzu), also known as Viewfinder, is a manga written and illustrated by Yamane Ayano. It is a yaoi manga that focuses on action and drama, as well as explicit sexual relationships between male characters. The series currently has eight volumes, and several other related works have been released. Manga The Finder Series was first published in 2002, serialized in the Be x Boy GOLD magazine. Individual chapters of the story were then collected into volumes and published. The original publisher of the story was Biblos, and it was later picked up by Libre. It was initially published in English under Central Park Media. Digital Manga Publishing acquired the English license to the Finder Series in 2010. The series was also licensed in Germany, and has also been released in several other languages. ☀On June 18, 2016, Digital Media announced that its licensing agreement with Libre Publishing was going to terminate at the end of the month. Thus, all of Libre's titles, including the "Finder Series," were no longer going to be published with Digital Media Publishing. Digital Media president Hikaru Sasahara said the company was "stunned" at Libre's decision, and called the move "unjust." In response, while Libre expressed surprise at Digital Media's decision, they noted that the agreement had been "terminated some time ago under just cause due to a breach of contract." It was announced on July 7, 2016 that Viz Media had acquired the licensing arrangements to publish the series under its Boys Love label "SuBLime." Since Volume 8 was released in Japan in May, SubLime stated that they would publish Volume 8 first by March 2017, and then republish the first seven volumes every other month beginning in May 2017 (Wikipedia). Other Adaptations Anime An original video animation of Finder no Hyouteki was created by ANiMix Project in 2012. It was released as one 38 minute episode. Animation is limited to only movement of the mouth and eyes of the characters, as well as a few body movements. The OVA stars Japanese voice actors Tetsuya Kakihara, Takaya Kuroda, and Nobuo Tobita. Drama CDs A two-disk CD of the Finder no Hyouteki was released in 2007 under Geneon Entertainment. It features ten audio tracks, with the three main characters being voiced by Akira Sasanuma, Takehito Koyasu, and Hideo Ishikawa. The second drama CD also has two discs, based on Finder no Sekiyoku. It features the same voice actors as in the original video animation. Related Manga A book about the characters in the Finder Series was released in 2007 by Yamane Ayano. A spin-off from the Finder Series, Koisuru Finder no Hyouteki, was released as a single-volume manga 2009. It is a crossover between Viewfinder and Koi wo Suru DNA +, another yaoi manga written by Yamane. Shousetsu Finder no Rakuin, a side story of the series, was released by in 2012. It is a one-volume novel focusing on what happens to Liu Fei Long after the events of Truth in the Finder. Side stories from the Finder Series were published in Pink Gold (ピンクゴールド), a collection of one-shots by various yaoi mangakas. Volumes :01. Target in the Finder (ファインダーの標的, Finder no Hyouteki) - You're my Loveprize in Viewfinder, Fixer, Embrace the Heat of the Night :02. Cage in the Finder (ファインダーの檻, Finder no Ori) - Flower in the High Loft 1-4, Body Chase :03. One Wing in the Finder (ファインダーの隻翼, Finder no Sekiyoku) - Naked Truth 1-5, Love Surprise :04. Prisoner in the Finder (ファインダーの虜囚, Finder no Ryoshuu) - Naked Truth 6-12, Takaba's Wonderful Day :05. Truth in the Finder (ファインダーの真実, Finder no Shinjitsu) - Takaba Akihito's Graceful Summer Holiday, Naked Truth 13-18, Naked Truth Zero, Temporary Paradise :06. Passion in the Finder (ファインダーの熱情, Finder no Netsujou) - Escape and Love 1-5, Drowning in a Sea of Bloody Mary, Secretary's Duty, Hard Working Photographer Takaba Akihito's Fulfilling Life as a Housewife, The Romantic Life of Service of Hard Working Photographer Takaba Akihito, Hard Working Photographer Takaba Akihito's Summer Story :07. Desire In The Finder - Pray in the Abyss (1-13) :08. Volume 8 - Pray in the Abyss (14 - ongoing) Characters *First appeared in You're my Loveprize in Viewfinder: **Takaba Akihito (Main Character) **Asami Ryuichi (Main Character) **Yamazaki **Kirishima Kei **Suoh Kazumi *First appeared in Fixer: **Liu Fei Long (Main Character) *First appeared in Flower in the High Loft: **Tao **Liu Yantsui **Master Liu **Toh *First appeared in Naked Truth (1-5): **Takato **Kou *First appeared in Naked Truth (6-12): **Yoh **Mikhail Arbatov **Yuri Arbatov *First appeared in Escape and Love (1-5): **Mitarai **Momohara Ai **Sakazaki **Onoda *First appeared in Pray in the Abyss (1-13): **Sudou Shuu **Kuroda Shinji **Aoki Mayu Category:Finder Series